On Fire
by kellz1pt5
Summary: Okay, I figured out a summary. This is taken after In The Wee Small Hours I think it is that episode if not please correct me . B/A and involves an elevator
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So Dick, when do I get to take over Law and Order: Criminal Intent and have my way? He's not answering my question. Oh durn…sad face appears. Oh well, I don't own them nor am I getting any profit from it. I'm just a fan with a hobby of writing who enjoys writing about the characters.

Now, on with the story.

On Fire

"Ms. Eames?" The prosecuting lawyer grabbed her attention from staring directly at her partner. He looked pissed, betrayed, hurt, and concerned. With his head in his left hand, she saw that he refrained from jumping up to defend her from having to answer any more questions about his attitude lately and the current actions he had performed. "Ms. Eames?" the man asked again.

She looked at the dumbass lawyer, wanting nothing more to scream at him as well as anyone else who had a damn problem with their direction with their cases. The Chief of Detectives had received suspicions that Alexandra "Alex" Eames and her partner, Robert "Bobby" Goren was involved romantically with each other. This wasn't true, but they thought best that it go to the courts.

Damn people! Why couldn't everyone leave them alone while he mourned the lost of his mother and she took a much-needed break? Apparently, neither was going to happen.

"Detective Eames!" The lawyer raised his voice.

"Yes." She spat out.

"What do you think of your partner, Detective Goren?" the man turned to the audience and narrowed his eyes at Bobby.

_Son of a bitch!_ Eames cursed in thought. Tears filled her eyes as the realization of possibility never seeing him again hit her like a semi. _No! Don't want that! Cant have that! He's my everything!_

"He's an excellent detective and is professional when working with anyone. I trust my partner, and I know he wouldn't do anything like people say without reason." She knew that was a weak answer, but her mind was so cluttered with worrying about his reaction.

"Uh-hun," the lawyer didn't sound convinced. He motioned for her to continue, so she did. This time, she had a better explanation.

After the session was over, he immediately left, hurt. She ran after him, not caring what anyone thought. He was waiting for the elevator.

"Bobby?" she stopped a few paces away from him. Binder in his right hand, he didn't acknowledge her. When she called his name again, he looked her with anger burning in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry."

"No, you were right. I can be a required taste." Bobby was calm, but his voice was cold. She shivered almost like she could feel the invisible cold off him. The elevator chimed and opened its door. "I gotta go."

He started to step in, but she grasped his arm. "Bobby, wait." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and apology. He looked down at her touch and attempted to shake it off. She held onto him like he was her lifeline. Finding no solution to getting her off him, he dropped the overstuffed, closed binder to the floor and grabbed her lower back with his free hand, lifted her and carried into the elevator. The doors closed. Then, he bent down to retrieve the binder.

Eames still reveled in the fact that he had lifted her in front of everyone just so he could leave. Where his hand been left Eames with a warm spot. He had not hurt her, but she really wanted his hands all over her.

He remained silent, so she spoke. "I want you to know that I'm sorry that they made you out to be some kind of…" she trailed trying to find the right word.

"Freak?" he offered her, turning his head to see her face.

"Yeah," she was captivated with those chocolate eyes. Mentally kicking herself, she looked away. "I know better. You aren't a freak, just very gifted."

He slightly smiled, feeling at ease with her. Bobby hated being angry with her. He knew their fights would cause her to step further away from him, and every time just about killed him. She was everything to him, his only true companion.

_How can you just let her go like that? You know you love her. Act on it, dumbass!_ His mind urged while standing and watching her. She moved away from him and leaned against the wall. It still hurt what was said about him in the courtroom, but he didn't want any more rifts between them. "I lied on the stand."

Eames looked at him with shock. Never in the time that she known him would she have guessed that Bobby would lie on the stand! "W-what about?" she stumbled.

"How I felt about you," Bobby turned his whole body to face her. "I couldn't let them tear you down like that. You had the _fucking_ chance to become _captain_! Why the hell didn't you tell me or take them up on their offer?"

"I couldn't." Eames looked up at the numbers as they slowly descended. "If I took the job, you'd be partnered with someone else and I'd always worry about you. Probably wouldn't approve of the person anyway."

"You'd be jealous?" he eyed her. She squirmed, and he instantly knew she would be. "Are we that oblivious?"

This caught her off guard. "Huh?"

"Everyone else seems to think that we are in love with each other," Bobby pointed out, moving closer to her. He dropped the binder again. She pressed herself against the wall. He whispered in her ear. "Maybe we are."

She smelt the intoxicating after-shave on his neck. It smelt so good. Whatever defenses she had put up around him had been bulldozed down. He pressed himself against her and grabbed her hands, lifting them above her head. He held them with one hand as the other pressed the "stop" button on the elevator. Then, he returned to her, both hands on hers. Then, he took possession of her neck, kissing it softly.

She twitched, wanting freedom to roam his body. He let go, supporting them both with one hand against the wall and slipping the other around her waist, pulling her even closer. He never stopped kissing her neck.

Eames knew she'd have a hickey in the morning, but her senses didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was making love to Robert O. Goren in the elevator of their office. Her hands went to his curly hair and his shirt.

"God, Bobby," she murmured, getting turned on. He moved on to her lips, making out with them. She kissed him back with as much force as he did. He slowly lifted her dress shirt, touching her creamy skin.

"Oh, Alex," he moaned. Successfully, he managed to get the shirt off her. Alex stopped the kiss to mess with his shirt. He looked up at the camera in the corner. _Oh shit!_ His mind panicked. It was within hand's reach, so he reached up and punched the dumb piece of equipment, and the red light went out.

"What was that?" Alex stopped with the shirt to look up at the now busted camera.

"So we won't have an audience." He smiled, looking at her. Bobby helped Alex pull the shirt off him. They chuckled. "Are we that impatient, Detective Eames?"

"Yes, we are. It's been damn near five years of sexual frustration in this body of mine. You have always been the source of that sexual frustration, and you're the one that's going to have the pleasure of fixing that for me." She smiled mischievously.

He smirked. "Oh really?" He took possession of her lips, persistent kisses soon followed.

Then… "Is anyone in there?" came from the call box.

_Shit!_ They thought at the same time, looking directly at each other and realizing where they were. Alex ran her fingers up his chest. At the cool touch, his stomach did flips. He grinned, watching her.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "We'll finish this at my house." He nodded, stealing another kiss. They dressed and tried to make themselves look like nothing had gone on.

Bobby pulled the "stop" button and picked up his binder.

**A/N:** Okay, so I got another idea from a song, "On Fire" by Switchfoot (durn, they have too many good songs that fit them so well!). I'm debating about what to do next with this story. Should I continue or leave it at just one chapter? Anyone got any ideas? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

Chapter Two

When they arrived at Bobby's house, it took Eames no time to kick the apartment door shut and be in control. Bobby gladly let her. His thoughts were clouded because of his senses to the actions that she displayed. He'd never seen her this way before, and he kinda liked it.

At six, four, Bobby could be intimidating; however the only person who could pull him to the level of the average size was a five, three woman with eyes that grew dark if need be. Right now, those chocolate brown eyes were warm and _hungry_.

They kissed passionately, never breaking the touches that they both were playing on each other. Common sense should have kicked in, but it hadn't. Too much had happened to them to have them stop now. Bobby ended up falling on the couch. She was stronger than he thought.

"Take it off." She whispered in between kisses. "All of it."

Bobby happily agreed, submissive to whatever she desired. "Who do you want me to undress first?" Bobby teased.

"Funny, Bobby, funny." Alex said with a flat voice.

He grinned, reaching up to her cheek. Rubbing it, he took the opportunity to stare at her. She looked at him with a confused expression. "What is it, Bo–"

Bobby collided with her, lips smashing. He was just a hungry as she was. However, he wanted this to be love making, not fucking. She had other plans.

Alex broke the kiss, and he sat up. She helped him with his suit jacket, then his shirt, exposing his chest. She ran her hand through the light curls that was on his chest. He shivered, wanting desperately to get her undressed. She stopped him, shaking her finger.

"Come on, Alex. I want you; you want me." Bobby started.

"Stop with the foreplay, Bobby. Remember five years? Enough is enough." Alex reminded him. They were half out their minds because of this spell that seemed to loom over them. He got up, making her stand as well. Then, Bobby picked her up without a word, walking directly to the bedroom.

Neither took the time to fully enjoy the undressing. Within a matter of seconds, both stood naked in front of each other. They smashed into each other, furiously kissing and fondling one another. She lay on the bed and he followed suit, climbing on top of her.

He pulled out a soft smile, appreciating her love. In his life, he had one thing after another turn sour; but everything changed when Alex Eames came into his life. Granted, he respected her for staying; but the appreciation grew when they were away from each other while she was pregnant. It was during that absence when he realized the love feeling wouldn't leave him. Finally he just accepted, but did nothing to pursue her. Now he was glad that he hadn't done anything back then when he wanted to.

"Bobby, why are you stopping?" She asked, impatient.

"Oh sorry…just thinking." He responded.

"Stop that brain of yours for once and make love to me!" she demanded. He grinned once again before kissing her lips tenderly. His feelings, touch, senses took over, and for once his brain had shut up.

Checking to find that she was incredibly wet, he kissed her once again as he slid inside her. She broke the kiss and gasped. He was big! She expected it, but it took a shock that it was very true.

"Are you okay?" He paused; worried that he had hurt her. "You want to continue?"

"Just caught me off guard. I want to continue," she answered, kissing to emphasize.

He took the reins and began a rhythm, slow at first then gaining speed as they came closer and closer to climax. She moaned as he did. Alex came first, calling out his name. Then a few minutes later, he called out her name. Spent, he collapsed on top, only to move so she would not be smothered.

They lay beside each other, cuddling. She threw the covers over them, so neither would get cold.

"Things will change, Bobby. You and I know that." Alex stated, slightly worried about their partnership and the rumors.

He chased those fears away, cupping her cheek with his left hand. "I know, but as long as we are in this together, things will be all right."

They kissed before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: **Still not sure if I can continue this. As you can probably already see, I'm not very detailed in the whole sex thing. Well, normally I am, but I don't know what happened here. Humm…Anyone up for a little convincing here? Hehe! Thanks to those who have reviewed!


End file.
